Field of the Invention
This disclosure patent relates to an overcap for a rigid paper can. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an overcap for a rigid paper can wherein the overcap has a cutting ring for opening the rigid paper can.
Description of the Related Art
Rigid cylindrical composite containers used to hold goods such as snacks and other food items are an important product in the packaging industry. These containers usually are manufactured with open ends, one of which may be closed with a metal or plastic bottom closure. The top end may be sealed with a peel-off membrane and an overcap. The membrane is used to guard against tampering and ensure content safety and freshness. The consumer must remove both the overcap and the membrane before use. The overcap can be replaced if the contents are not consumed all at once.
The present disclosure describes an alternative overcap having a “built-in” cutting ring for opening the rigid paper can, thereby eliminating the need to remove a membrane.